


shotgun

by slugkid



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jinwoo is just mentioned but, M/M, they smoochie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slugkid/pseuds/slugkid
Summary: eunwoo throws him off-balance; he's dizzy, perched precariously on the edge, but the fall isn't entirely unwelcome 
aka mj has anxiety and a big fucking crush on cha eunwoo





	

**Author's Note:**

> set directly after mj's cotton candy broadcast. title vaguely?? from rollercoaster by bleachers. 
> 
> anybody else notice how they're closer during/after breathless promos here u go. unbeta'd and i'm using that to excuse my rapid pov shift idk be nice to me

Myungjun sits cross legged on the cement, staring off through the glass side railing, mind looping through self-criticism. Jinwoo had assured him he was fine. What was he supposed to say? _Thank you but I'm never pleased with myself and my brain is constantly a slideshow of stupid things I've done over the past year?_ He breathes out, forehead resting against the glass.

"I heard there was cotton candy?"

Myungjun nearly gives himself a concussion when he jumps. He whips around to glare at the culprit, all show and no venom. Eunwoo is predictably hard to be legitimately angry with. Myungjun thinks it has something to do with his face.

"Sorry," Eunwoo laughs. He fidgets in place, toying with the hem of his t-shirt. It feels like bad timing. It always sort of does with Myungjun.

Myungjun turns back to the glass, this time looking at the street below, half obstructed by a heating unit. As pretty as the roof is, the view isn't anything to write home about. He pats the spot next to him. "They already cleaned everything up, but if you leave now you'll hurt my feelings. Sit."

Myungjun doesn't turn to face him, but feels Eunwoo settle beside him, leaving considerable breathing room. It makes him uneasy. Eunwoo makes him uneasy.

"They're probably gonna yell at us for not going straight to practice," Eunwoo comments, voice soft.

"Probably." Myungjun pauses, glancing at Eunwoo. The younger boy is mimicking his position, staring at the adjacent office building. His gaze flickers as well, meeting MJ's for a brief second. Myungjun can't hold it. "Did you watch?"

"I was going over choreo." MJ still feels Eunwoo's eyes on him, but he's too nervous to confirm. "Sorry. But Jinwoo told me you did well! But he also told me there'd be cotton candy, which... isn't helping his credibility."

Myungjun huffs a laugh. "I did okay. Doing broadcasts alone is hard. I don't know how you do it."

"A lot of bullshitting."

"Language, Dongmin," he teases.

A nervous laugh. "Sorry."

Myungjun finally looks at him, a little surprised to lock eyes again. Did Eunwoo ever look away? "I'll do better next time."

"There's always room for improvement," Eunwoo offers, shrugging. He quirks a smile that MJ finds immeasurably frustrating. "I'm sure it was fine, though. You worry too much. You always do really well."

"I don't know what you're trying to butter me up for."

"I'm not. Just being honest."

MJ mumbles a thanks. Silence settles over them, suffocatingly. Myungjun is hyper aware of how sticky his fingers are now, spreading and closing them repeatedly. He hears Eunwoo inhale deeply.

"Do you want me to leave?" Eunwoo is fidgeting again, pulling at a string at the bottom of his basketball shorts.

"No?" It comes out as a question and MJ holds back a laugh. "I mean, do you want to?"

"You just seem nervous." 

MJ hums in response. He knows how he's being. He hates being visibly insecure, especially in front of the younger members. Especially in front of Eunwoo. He watches him pull the string out, lips pursing when it unravels rather than breaking.

"I just want to do well for you." It tumbles out before Myungjun can even process the thought. Eunwoo's eyes are wide, inquisitive, but he stays silent. His non-response sinks heavy in Myungjun's stomach. "The members. Being the oldest, I mean."

Eunwoo nods like he understands; he doesn't. For him, for him, _for him_. It seemed so genuine, Myungjun had seemed so vulnerable. Maybe he was imagining things. His heart is racing despite any explanations his brain offers. He chews his lower lip, trying to carefully pick his words, dipping cautiously into the waters of whatever this is. "If it makes a difference, I think you're... intimidatingly impressive."

"Intimidatingly..." Myungjun laughs a little. He feels blood rushing to his face. "Shut up."

"I mean it!" Eunwoo repositions himself, facing MJ. He hesitantly sets a hand on the older boy's leg. "Really. You're... so, so talented."

"I wasn't fishing for compliments." MJ focuses intently on the concrete visible in the space between his legs. Eunwoo is embarrassing, always so embarrassing. He steals a glance, surprised to find Eunwoo worrying his lower lip under his teeth, looking just as flustered as MJ feels. It defines the mood, fuzzy edges solidifying into something MJ can't bring himself to acknowledge. Eunwoo smiles and it does everything but put him at ease.

"Myungjun?"

"Dooooon't," He half groans, half laughs. He buries his face in his hands. Eunwoo's hand leaves his leg and MJ sighs, shaky. "Is this what you came up here for?"

"Not knowingly? I sort of just... wanted to spend time with you."

"And the cotton candy?"

"It was a good excuse? I saw them bring the machine back, though." 

MJ just hums in response, not looking up. 

Eunwoo's heart is thrumming loud in his head. "Are you gonna look at me?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

Eunwoo laughs, but makes a pleading noise, tugging on MJ's sleeve. "Don't make me do this alone."

Myungjun lifts his head, still not making eye contact. He's flushed prettily; Eunwoo feels his own face burning too, but he can't imagine it's as bewilderingly attractive. He's never seen MJ like this. The thought that nobody probably has, that MJ is like this because of _him_ turns his stomach pleasantly. MJ shifts, facing Eunwoo, knees touching. He peers up, expression falling somewhere between playfulness and anxiety. "So this is the worst."

"It's not great, no." Eunwoo cracks a smile. "But we're here?"

"Unfortunately."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special," Eunwoo teases. He reaches for Myungjun's hand, scrunching his nose at how sticky his fingers still are. MJ laughs, high and familiar. Butterflies, always. Despite the mood, despite their words, Eunwoo is terrified to say something that confirms this. They've been dancing around it for months. MJ closes his fingers around Eunwoo's and it's somehow enough. "Are you going to properly confess or what?"

"Again, I was not planning on it." 

Eunwoo goes to playfully protest, but is cut off as Myungjun leans in to kiss him. That'll work too. 

It's not his first kiss, but it feels just as new and exploratory. It sends electricity down his spine, through his fingers in a way past relationships never have. His head feels pleasantly foggy, and he's all at once aware of everything but himself. Sun warming half of his face, the other coolly shaded by the shifting shadows of the building, the sweat beading at his throat, the distant sounds of the street below. The way Myungjun still tastes vaguely of cotton candy. It's like his senses are trying to take a snapshot, documenting how right everything feels in this moment. 

He just barely ghosts his fingers over the side of Myungjun's neck, earning a soft noise before they part. Eunwoo's eyes flicker downward, lingering on the way MJ runs his tongue over his lower lip, then back up to meet his gaze. He can't read him, he never can, but his pupils are blown out wide in a way that excites him. 

"We should get to practice." Myungjun sounds breathless. Eunwoo is overwhelmed by the thought that he's the cause. 

"Yeah."

Myungjun picks himself up, pausing, then offering a hand to Eunwoo to pull him up as well. Eunwoo interlocks their fingers; Myungjun lets him. He doesn't comment, but takes the long way back to the studio.


End file.
